


鲨鱼先生觉得自己该减肥了

by springLouis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 山鲛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis
Summary: 春天是由什么组成的？
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 19





	鲨鱼先生觉得自己该减肥了

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇年龄（插叙部份）上来说阿山满十六岁但没到十八，不确定是否需要标Underage sex 预警……特别介意的请回避

最先察觉问题的是路斯利亚。

“Squ酱你最近是不是胖了？”他细心地问，像个关心青春期弟弟体重的长姐。

“什么？！！”冲击波震荡起的尖啸中，Squalo惊讶地反问。而暴雨般的剑势毫不停歇，最后一名队员武器脱手，跪倒剧喘，银鲛从半空跃下，“喂你们——”双刃剑虚空一劈，他冲着东倒西歪的队员们大声训斥：“撑过五分钟的，明天开始训练量加倍。没撑过的全给老子滚回去打杂。行了，解散。”他把那些痛苦的喘息和呻吟丢在身后，盯着记录数据的同僚追问，“喂喂喂你说什么？！！再说一遍？？？”

“好像，”路斯利亚的目光从墨镜边缘扫来，沿着鲨鱼战术背心下精悍优美的腰背线条一路往下，最终定论，“是胖了一些呢。”

“不可能！”

“是很奇怪，你体能消耗那么大。何况Squ酱你最近都没来总部吃我做的晚餐～”

“喂老子在休欠了一年的假！”鲛翻了个白眼，扯过毛巾，“每周一次过来训练那群垃圾已经够给面子了。”

“对哦，休假。”路斯捧脸娇笑，“你的男孩，又来这里渡春假了吧。”

银鲛的回应仿佛被厚毛巾吸收掉，含糊到完全听不出是或者不是，“下周见。”他只是说，将外衣搭在肩上，大步往外走。路斯关爱的声音从后面追来，Squ酱下次训练时你顺便测个体脂比保持身材很重要哦。

鲛头也不回，随便挥了挥手。

滚蛋老子才没长胖！！！

**

“Squalo你说什么？”山本问。咖啡机嘶嘶轻响，甘苦的芬芳像一层温热的面纱。他将杯子推向桌子的另一头，银发青年闷闷不乐地趴在那里，脸埋臂弯里嘟嚷着听不清的话语。

“……没什么。”鲛回答，侧过头枕着手肘，无聊地打量起忙碌的大男孩，小厨房明亮整洁，二代剑帝唯一的弟子，彭格列未来的大剑豪正穿着印着卡通狗图案的围裙，捏着裱花袋，娴熟地往烤盘上挤巧克力面糊。

“训练顺利吗？”

“一般。现在的小鬼们质量太差，教什么得老子重复几遍！”

“谢谢。”

“……喂喂并不是在夸你！”

山本笑了起来。年轻人挺直腰杆，舒展肩膀，白衬衣袖子慵懒地搭在小臂流畅的线条上，“晚饭想吃什么？”他问，给小甜饼们洒上一把碎果仁，将烤盘塞进烤箱里，着手清理沾满焦糖浆的模具，“我准备做章鱼色拉和吞拿鱼塔塔，主食你有建议吗？什锦海鲜奶酪烩饭？或者细面配文蛤和鱼子酱？”

“厨师说了算。我又不挑食。” 银鲛懒散地抿着咖啡，冲欲言又止的徒弟呲牙，“喂有意见？老子任务时啃过压缩干粮吃过变质的罐头。”

“没错，为了任务你可以忍受一切。”山本笑着叹气，“但若是平常，只要稍微不对口味，你第一口之后就再也不肯碰了。”他将洗干净的曲吻奶油抹刀搁回架子上，总结说，“挑剔的鲨鱼，要让你满意可不容易。”

鲛不满地哼声，从那个蜂蜜色的笑容上挪开目光，“喂这围裙哪来的？”他转移话题，盯着花俏的大眼短腿狗图案，“好蠢。”

“超市满额赠品。你不觉狗狗很可爱很像次郎吗？”

Squalo闭上嘴，他不知道该先指出哪里像你特么连狗的品种搞错了次郎会哭的，还是去思索为什么“超市赠品”这种词语会出现在他的生活里？这肯定有哪里不对，那些料理台上剑帝都无法理解的厨房刀具，占据了一半冰箱的牛奶盒，衣柜里越来越多的卫衣夹克和棒球帽。

这些新添置的物品风格鲜明，大大咧咧地招摇着一个名字——

山本武。

**

男孩是在三年前的一个春日午后正式入侵。周三，阴天，日光被水汽泡得惨白。签完所有文件凌晨才入睡的鲛挣扎在被单和枕头的海洋里，模糊地诅咒总部忽如其来的任务。特殊手机，加密线路，只有一条讯息——四十五分钟后到机场回收货物——鲨鱼队长揉着压得乱七八糟的长毛，把老宅里的人从上到下骂个遍，一群装腔作势语焉不详的垃圾。

他在西装和制服间犹豫几秒选择了前者，换了一只普通的义肢，戴上手套，从抽屉里拿了一把伯莱塔，想了想，又挑了柄伞兵刀，插在吊袜带上紧贴小腿的皮套里。

最好值得老子亲自跑一趟。他检查了搭扣，捋平裤管，黑色小羊皮尖头鞋光泽低调。

他并不担心找不到货物，更不担心会有掠夺者——巴不得如此，才不辜负浪费掉的大好回笼觉时光。

三十分钟后，鲛像一柄银色尖刀钉在机场拥挤的空气里，所有经过的人都自觉避走。他阴沉地审视着眼前的“货物”，仿佛那就是一件字面意义上等着被拆开检验的货物。

“即使你打算徒手拆了我，”山本武说，露出洁白的虎牙和发光的笑容，“也得先签收一下。”

鲨鱼若无其事地捏捏手指，山本发誓都能听到金属的哀鸣。“我也是被塞进专机才知道目的地。”他赶紧声明，“里包恩先生说不能浪费春假，要进行教殊训练。阿纲和他回总部了，狱寺被他姐姐带走了。可他说我不归他教，会有人来接我。”他换上了害怕被遗弃的小狗表情，“你不会不管我吧，Squalo~”

“喂喂老子可不是彭格列小鬼们的保姆！”最终银鲛恼怒地咆哮，拖过山本的箱子，大步往前，“我会记得在给那群老混蛋的财报表上添一笔额外开消的。”

男孩微笑。“而我的提议是，”他说，拎着裹起来的长刀和背包，几步追上青年，并肩而行，“我来支付额外费用。”他压低声音，“直到你满意为止。”

快满十八岁的少年几乎已经同鲛一般高了，刻意贴近的气息熨得Squalo耳廓发烫，“别只会用嘴说，小鬼，”鲨鱼乜斜着眼睛，“要是训练不能让我满意，老子就把你扔进第勒尼安海里！！”

**

“怎么样，还满意吗？”

“什么？”银鲛抬起头，才发现自己不知不觉吃掉了好几块软曲奇。巧克力，热黄油和朗姆酒的味道像个甜腻醉人的吻，留恋在口腔里，Squalo清清嗓子，“还行，下次可以再加点葡萄干。”

“记下了。”山本笑嘻嘻地回答，拉开冰箱，捧出一大碗红润饱满的草莓，他叉起一个送到鲨鱼嘴边，“水果店老板送的，他向你问好呢。”

Squalo对那个老板毫无印象，他甚至不记得水果店的门开朝哪个方向开。但山本，山本武总有办法用最短的时间和所有人打成一片。

**

准确地说，山本只花了半个下午和一个傍晚就收获了这条街上商铺老板们的好感。这条街是指武奇里亚区随处可见的一条狭窄街道，有斑驳的墙壁和诡异的涂鸦。临街的铺面逼仄油腻，贩卖香肠、鲜鱼、火腿，腌肉和水牛鲜奶酪。另一些低矮的楼房藏在巷子更深处，大多是退色的黄墙和掉漆的大门，像一个个破旧的火柴盒。二层楼，附带一个泥灰剥落的小阳台，栏杆多半是生锈的。但偶尔也会有鲜花和藤萝，倔强地从铁锈与灰尘间探出，映着远处的天空，和修道院神圣的十字架。

“我们也可以种一些花，放在阳台上，夏天时肯定很漂亮。”当时山本这么说。

“没什么‘我们’。”鲛心不在焉地回答，他绕了两圈，终于在一个破花盆里找到了钥匙，“训练完你赶紧滚回日本，我也不会住在这里。”

“我知道，平时你都住在瓦利亚。”山本点头，理所当然地接口，“这里看起来也不像你会待的嘛。”

鲨鱼没说话，攥紧门把，转动钥匙，齿轮生涩的声音像打开一个藏在床底下十几年的旧盒子。他忽然庆幸那个小鬼没问为什么选这个地方，他自己都没办法回答这个见鬼的问题。高级酒店或者市内他名下的任何一处房产，都会比这里更好，可当男孩目光闪闪望向他，问我们去哪儿时，第一个念头就是这里。卖了你。他回答，发动车子。

“进去。”Squalo说，推开了门。

仿佛打开了一个地窖，木头、旧布料和湿甜的霉味扑面而来。Squalo非常确定只要山本发表任何意见，他就会把那个不请自来的臭小子捆起来贴上拒收标签，丢回彭格列大门口。然而男孩没给他丝毫实现上述想象的机会，山本完全无视受潮变色的脏墙面，径直穿过被防尘罩掩盖的家具。缺少窗帘的玻璃窗灰蒙蒙的，他伸手一把推开，风和苍白的光线一同浇灌进来，灰尘像雪粉般扬起。

“我把行李拿到楼上去。”

Squalo点了下头，有一瞬间希望男孩会因为好奇而追问，即使他打定主意决不会回答。可山本只是拎起行李咚咚咚的跑上楼，旧木头嘎吱嘎吱的响，像一曲重复单调的旧乐章。

“喂我得回总部述职。”等山本再次下楼后，Squalo说，“你，别给老子乱跑。”

“我看起来像七岁吗？Squalo老师。”

鲨鱼握拳比了个恫吓的手势，“乖一点，小鬼。”

男孩“乖”到出乎意料。

Squalo回来时已接近晚上九点。汇报花不了多少时间，更多的精力消耗在庞大琐碎的内部事务中。路斯利亚敲门询问晚餐时，鲛才从新的战术安排和目标背景资料中回过神来。他拒绝了路斯的新菜品试吃，顶着好友失望又好奇的眼神，从瓦利亚总部厨房顺走了两盒海鲜披萨。

老子可不是小鬼的监护人。他再次告诉自己。关上车门，披着如幕的细雨，踏过湿漉漉的地面，走向灯光的那一端。

门在他考虑要不要敲时就开了。

“Squalo。”微笑的脸庞探出来，灯影衬得男孩的眼瞳像融化的巧克力，“时间刚好。”

鲨鱼想问什么，但最后只是板着脸说，“喂警剔心呢？老子平时白教你了？”

“行了，师父大人，”山本关上门，戳破鲛并不高明的伪装，“你都没有收敛气息。”

他将雨带进了屋子。水滴像一串珍珠，滚落在凹凸不平但清扫干净的木地板上。防尘罩全拉开了，旧沙发颜色暗淡但已被拂去了灰尘。同样整洁的还有餐桌，一套崭新的餐具摆放整齐，同款的餐篮里放着面包和苹果，甚至还有一只玻璃小水杯，里面歪斜地插着一支半开的白玫瑰。“你带了披萨？刚好配我煮的奶油蘑菇汤。”山本说，戴着副愚蠢的，Squalo从未在这间屋子里见过的隔热手套，端着一只鲛依然从来没见过的炖锅，将冒着热气和香味的食物搬运到桌上，“来尝尝好不好吃。”

鲛揉着额角：“喂是哪个混蛋跟老子保证会乖乖的？”

“我‘乖乖地’打扫了房间，买了生活用品，还做了晚餐。”山本不慌不忙地回应，一边利落地分好披萨，又给Squalo盛了一碗汤，“难道你不该夸夸我吗？”

鲨鱼深深吸了一口气，“吃你的东西吧！”他拖过一把椅子坐下，咬着叉子恶声恶气地说，“Biancaneve（Snow white）。”

黑头发的男孩眨着眼睛楞了几秒，然后大笑起来，“那你不准备亲我一下吗？”他低声问，撑着桌面，倾身过去，轻啄青年勾起的唇角，“傲慢的鲨鱼王子。”

他们在简陋明净的屋子里分享晚餐。披萨已经冷了，但汤是热乎乎的，灯光和山本的笑容也是。奶油汤意外的好吃，丝滑的口感加上胡椒的辣味，引得人饥肠辘辘。鲛漫不经心地咬着食物，一边听山本兴致勃勃地讲诉他的“街区大冒险”——半天不到，他已经熟知哪家店铺的鱼肉更新鲜，水果更丰富，那些老板还热心告诉他领近的市场里有卖鲜花和生活用品——山本笑着说，这里很像并盛，大家都是很好的人。

“人缘不错。”银鲛瞥着那个涉世未深般的笑容，“下次老板们就该把女儿介绍给你了。”

“那我会告诉他们，”山本一本正经地说，伸手抹掉Squalo唇边沾上的酱汁，拇指贴着他锋锐的唇线摩挲，“我严格的师父大人可不准我认识别的小姑娘。”

鲨鱼张嘴，一口咬在那根手指上。

“……晚餐没让你吃饱么？”男孩无辜地舔着指尖，“我的错。”他绕过桌子，俯身亲吻银发青年，手掌托着对方的后颈，温热的指腹沿着动脉抚弄。鲛发出叹息般的鼻音，在下唇被啃咬时配合地张开嘴，纵容爱徒温柔掠夺的吻。

“喂到底是谁没吃饱？”

鲛在急喘间嘲弄，手指却紧缠着山本的短发。跪在他两腿间的男孩用一次又快又深的吮吸来回应挑衅，Squalo腰腹颤抖，攥紧椅子扶手才忍住呻吟。可山本并不满意鲛这样刻意的隐忍，他吞咽得更深，用舌头舔舐柱体上的经胳，在敏感的龟头打着转吮吸，又飞快离开。

“臭小子！”鲛气息混乱，大腿根因为山本唇舌若际若离的玩弄而痉挛，却克制不住地往前顶，渴望被温热的口腔吞咽抚慰。

但男孩不打算满足他。山本按紧青年的腰，在一次故意发出响亮声音的吸吮后松口，“你说过什么？‘别只会用嘴’？”他握住那根硬得淌水的阴茎，用掌心圈着撸动，“那么，现在告诉我你想要什么，Squalo队长。”

记仇的臭小子！Squalo抵着椅背深喘，被中断的快感折磨得小腹抽紧，“……小混蛋。”

“回答错误。”

滚！狂鲛像被抽掉骨头般瘫软在椅子里，山本故意用带着薄茧的指腹贴着顶端滑动，恶劣地控制着不肯给予更多，“山本……”他偏过脸，银白的发丝被咬在尖牙间。 

山本微微抬眼。

潮湿，赤裸，被情欲浸透的眼神。

Squalo没忍住那一声清晰拔高的呻吟。

“Take……”他压着嗓音，挺动腰胯，右手揉过男孩额前的碎发，“用嘴。”他说，坦承身体最热烈的渴求，“让我射在你嘴里。”

“遵命。”山本绅士地说，故意露出舌尖，随后再次低下头去，“我的好队长。”

**

“Squ，Squalo。”山本喊了两次，举着一只咖啡壶，“还要咖啡吗？”他问，困惑地望着忽然繃紧肩膀拉开距离的鲛，“怎么了？”他的目光停驻在青年泛红的颧骨上。

“没事……”Squalo揉了把脸，将头偏到一边。

“Squ你脸好红。”山本给他续了杯，又凑近端详，“过敏了吗？”

鲨鱼仿若未闻，快速喝掉咖啡，被滚热的液体烫到舌头和其它什么地方，他撑着脸盯着咖啡杯，一点都不想看见前面那个最大的过敏源。

风吹起窗帘，日光如同一罐被打翻的蜂蜜。春天闻起来像在雨水中舒展的植物，和新出炉的戚风蛋糕，“海盐芝士味。”山本宣布，将它们码在白瓷碟中，又从冰柜拽出一支樱桃酒，开瓶倒入锥形杯里，伸手递给鲛，“试试我的……”

他没说完。劲风挟着寒意扎向手腕，年轻人动作不停，睫毛都没抖一下。空气如水纹般震颤，叮嘤声像一窜风铃急摆，水果叉和裱花刀凌空数击后同时落下。“……新配方。搭配甜酒应当不错。”

Squalo稳稳接过杯子，顺手抄起一个小蛋糕塞进嘴里，咸奶油味像海风袭卷味蕾，“是还不错。”他说，听不出是在夸赞哪一部份。

“别玩了。”被褒奖的厨师和弟子半心半意地叹气，“要是你还想准点吃晚饭的话。”

鲨鱼先生塞了满嘴甜酒和软绵绵的蛋糕，皱起鼻子哼两声，端着杯碟转身晃去起居室。

**

这样的游戏他们玩过无数次。

任何日常用具都可能成为陷井，但对于剑客们而言，再危险的把戏也只不过是道餐后小甜品。他们在深夜的城市掀起暴雨，从教堂尖顶上一跃而过，灯火重重，利刃交击，雨珠被震得纷碎，细密地洒进小巷里，积水倒映着模糊的影子，被疾速跑过的脚步踏破。

急雨如矢，又是一剑。

他们越过阳台，踹开没关紧的窗户翻入屋子。山本不小心绊倒了一只花盆，花瓣被踩碎在地板上。雨水和花粉的味道像黑暗大海中海妖的歌声，而真正的塞壬说，“喂腿软了？”山本没出声，用膝盖蹭磨着顶开鲛的大腿，像利剑温柔地钉住鱼尾。男孩吻他的导师，舔过口腔里的每一寸，缠着他的舌头轻吮，让狂鲛只能发出黏糊糊的可爱鼻音。Squalo靠着墙不让自己往下掉，没有必要，他的腰稳固地陷落在爱徒臂弯里。剑和长刀交叠着扔在一边，湿透的衣物黏着皮肤，山本的手指挤进去，剑茧磨擦着伤疤，逐渐将冰凉烧成火热。

“我们需要新的浴缸。”他们在狭窄的浴缸里做爱，水泼得到处都是。山本捞着Squalo的腰，插得又深又重，“双人，带按摩的那种。”他咬青年的耳垂，舔他肩头的旧伤痕。鲛揽住山本的脖子，在凶悍的操弄中高声呻吟。氤氲的蒸气和亲吻都令人窒息，他射了几次，被接连的高潮搞到虚软脱力，汗津津的额头抵在山本肩窝里。“小鬼，等……”他从牙关间漏出声音，抓紧山本肩膀，像是不确定想让他停下还是抽插得更粗暴。“好的。我明白。”山本温柔地承诺，吻青年湿漉漉的脸颊，他用磨人的缓慢退出鲛体内，改用手指挑逗那个张合着的入口，鲨鱼难耐地闷哼起来。“现在你知道了？”山本耐心地问，搂着鲛的腰将他半抱起来，让他骑跨在自己腿上，再次贯穿他，一下子插到最深处。Squalo倏地剧烈抽气，向后弓起身体，他额头上全是汗，但被操熟的后穴毫不犹豫地吞下了整根阴茎。“看，是你想要的……”山本同样喘息着，他攥着Squalo的腰把他往下压，一次，再一次，饱胀的阴茎顶开紧窒的肠壁，来回刮擦剌激敏感的腺体。鲛舒服到整个人都想蜷起来，喉咙又干又痛，他只能呜咽般地喊着小混蛋的名字骂人，却又紧贴着攀附他，让身体随着他抽插的节奏起伏。热水不停的洒下又溢出浴缸，鲛低垂着脸，双手撑在山本肩上，断断续续的亲吻和呻吟，银色的长发从他光裸的肩头垂下，在水中漂散，随着身体晃动，犹如一缕缕湿透的月光。“Squalo这样子真好看。”他在接近昏迷的高潮里，听到爱徒渴慕的赞叹。

鲨鱼完全不记得答应过男孩关于新浴缸的要求，但双人按摩浴缸还是在周末被安放进了并不宽敞的浴室。而新的咖啡机和烤箱则来的更早些，还有鲜花——自从那盆摔碎的三色堇无可挽救地枯萎后，山本又从集市买了几盆回来，明亮的色彩铺满了阳台，男孩举着喷壶愉快地给它们浇水。

“燕子。”

“什么？”

“筑巢天性。”Squalo弯弯嘴角大声揶揄，将作战服丢进旅行包里。山本正抓着头发在两种窗帘颜色中选择障碍。“蓝的。”他瞥了眼简单定论，拉上旅行袋的拉链。“喂小鬼，别把房子给拆了。”

山本抬起头，冲他扮了个鬼脸。

他们从不告别，不询问任何涉及任务的问题。身份永远是一道界线，将两场相似又不同的雨，悬挂在各自的天空下。

Squalo在墨西哥边境待了四天，回来时带着一大串狗牌和左腹一处贯穿伤。

他交了任务名单和休假报告，在路斯小题大做地重新替他治疗时就着咖啡吃掉了两个金枪鱼三文治，大声抱怨瓦利亚厨房越来越糟糕的手艺。他没留在总部休息，处理完小队战损情况后，开车回了武奇里亚区的那幢小房子。

海蓝色的窗帘被挂了上去，但山本不在。屋子里静悄悄的，暮光像一条暗淡的薄毯裹着沙发，一只鲨鱼抱枕安静地横卧着，头上还盖了一顶棒球帽。桌布换成了细格纹浅墨水蓝，一篮蜜柑芳香诱人。冰箱里填满鸡蛋蔬菜芝士牛奶和运动饮料，Squalo艰难地挖出仅剩的啤酒，打开喝完。他洗了个热水澡，假装没看见新出现的草莓牛奶味沐浴露，把自己扔进床垫，陷在一堆绵软的枕头里。

疲倦和时差中鲛睡得很沉，房间里宁静的气息让他安稳地避开梦境，直到一大片暖意贴上后背。熟稔的体温融化了本能反应，鲛只是稍微动了动。“嘘。”山本附耳低语，“没事，好好睡。”男孩从身后抱住他，胳膊轻轻圈在腰腹，谨慎地避开伤口。“小鬼。”Squalo朦胧地咕哝，闭着眼睛反手摸山本的头发，身体往更温暖处贴近。“欢迎回来。”山本的声音轻得像一滴露水，他把脸埋进那头清凉的散发着水气的长发里。

第二天Squalo理所当然地赖床，直到咖啡香气将他慢慢拽出睡意之海。鲛在带着太阳与木调香味的被褥间翻身，皱眉吞掉半声呻吟——伤口剌痛，肌肉和骨头在彻底放松后发出罢工的警报——随后他闻到别的味道：油脂、肉、糖浆，烘熟的面粉，像一个接一个抛出的细鱼钩，鲨鱼吞咽了一下，抬脚踢开被子。

下楼的时候鲛听到歌声。

少年剑客的声线要比十四岁时低沉，但仍然和暖悦耳。

“L'amore ha mille steli,L'amore è un solo fiore.”

他赤足踩过楼梯，旧木头被阳光烘出暖意。

“Può crescere da solo, Esaurire come niente.”

白亚麻遮光帘被春风卷起，映着海蓝的窗帘，像一朵朵跳舞的浪花。

“L'amore non ha ragione……”

Squalo穿过起居室，鲨鱼抱枕傻乎乎地望着他，咖啡桌上摊着课本和体育报。

“L'amore mio sei tu…..”

厨房里空气都是吵闹的。咖啡机在料理台角落里嘀咕，旁边是跑得正欢的榨汁机，平底锅里黄油滋滋的化开，鸡蛋嗑破啪哒一声。山本背对着他，正哼着歌往锅里倒入过量的淡奶油，熟练地快速翻炒。暖金的阳光从小窗泼进来，少年肩线笔直，脊背挺拔有力，肩胛骨在薄薄的布料下像一道孤峭的峰。他随口哼唱，不娴熟的意语发音，反而带着点满不在乎的顽皮和没心没肺的调戏，仿佛春日午后懒洋洋飘过的一阵太阳雨。

“马上就好。”山本说，一边往湿润的炒蛋上撒胡椒香葱和碎芝士，将它们铺到吐司上，再放上热腾腾的培根。“早呀，Squalo。”男孩转身轻快地招呼，一把抖开餐巾，抬头冲青年露齿而笑，“咖啡还是橙汁？”

充足的阳光和食物都令人满足，Squalo懒洋洋地品尝每种山本递过来的菜品，偶尔发表一两句挑剔的赞美。连着厨房的餐厅不比一只碗橱大多少，他们的膝盖在小方桌下不时碰撞。地面微凉，鲛索性将光足踩在山本穿着拖鞋的脚背上，然后在男孩意味深长瞅他时，理直气壮地瞪回去。

“喂喂小鬼你把整个商店都搬回来了？”鲨鱼环顾焕然一新的厨房，审视那些叫不出名号的古怪厨具，估量着架子上那排长短刀具可以干掉几队佣兵。

“还是刷你的卡。”

“……老子当初就该把你扔回彭格列！”

“太迟啦，Squalo先生。”山本假装遗憾地说，又递过去一片涂满果酱的燕麦面包，“我建议你用其实方式挽回损失，比如……”

“比如大量训练。”

“魔鬼鲨。”

阳光，又或者山本武的笑容让餐厅里的一切闪闪发亮，Squalo若有所思地盯了他一会，“训练。”他忽然说，舌尖从餐刀刃边轻舔过，“是该换新方式了。”

山本好奇地扬起了一边眉毛。

“你在开玩笑吗？”男孩愕然脱口，一只受惊的雀鸟挥着翅膀从他眼前仓促掠过。

“二十分钟。” Squalo答非所问，“算了，给你半小时，看在这是第一次份上。”

普雷托利亚喷泉的水花轻盈坠落，赤裸的众神冰冷地凝视众生。“你一定是在开玩笑。”山本重复，双手插在棒球衫的衣兜里，“你要我在这里找出一个……”

“自由杀手。”鲛若无其事地接过话，“并且从他身上拿一样能证明身份的东西回来。”

“这里为什么会有自由杀手？”山本压低声音喊，警惕地环顾四周，几名东亚游客正在拍照，一对背包情侣依偎在阳光里。碧空如海，春风骀荡。

“这里不是景点吗？”

“这是西西里。”Squalo语调平淡，他看了眼表，“喂你还剩二十五分钟了。”

山本一动不动地瞪他。鲛交抱起双臂，“不是所有攻击都只来自正面，这行里有太多伪装动物，你需要找出那滴藏在大海里的水，才能击破他们。”他看着仍不说话的男孩，语调渐厉，“陷阱，套索，狩猎人，如果你不能迅速辨别，就等于随时把自己和同伴置于日光下的暗箭里。山本武，回答我，你能承担这种风险吗？”

山本没有回答。少年紧绷了下颔线，抬手一压棒球帽帽舌，转身混入游客之间。

Squalo在马奎达大街上的露天咖啡店里喝第二杯浓缩的时候，一顶棒球帽被扔到他面前的桌上。鲨鱼推开杯子，把帽子拖过来，从里面取出一只细钢笔。

“交卷时间已经过了。”鲛说，钢笔在他指间转了个圈，蓦然弹出一道带着火炎的刀锋。

“你没算上附加题。”山本回答，拉开椅子在对面坐下，掷过去一只老旧的打火机，“这个广场里，可不止一个‘自由职业者’。”他把手揣回兜里，藏起袖口的血迹。

“有人告诉你一条讯息，但没人告诉你它一定是完整的。”鲨鱼掂着那个标刻着某种图腾的打火机，露出尖齿，“要是你大意了，”他睨了山本一眼，男孩的颧骨青了一块，眼角有一道细长的割伤，额头一小簇流海仿佛被火焰燎过，“就会像现在这样。”

遮阳蓬在山本脸颊上落下阴影，他的肩背绷得笔直，宛如一尊着等待重击的雕像。

但Squalo只是翻开酒水单，“这家店的Cannoli和Cassata都不错。”他随意地问，“你想吃哪种？”

瞪着咧嘴笑得高兴的鲛好一会儿，山本终于塌下双肩陷进椅子里。

“全部！”他气呼呼地说。

**

“柠檬雪葩还是莓果萨芭雍？”山本问。

“全部没兴趣。”鲨鱼翻了个白眼，“喂喂我可不是爱吃甜品的小鬼。”他正窝在沙发里阅览一份中世纪的剑术资料，长腿怠懒地搁在咖啡桌上，一边喝加了大量白兰地的咖啡，一边语重心长地教诲：“喂臭小子，春假可不是让你整天研究菜谱用的。”

“报告老师，今天的作业都完成了。”山本放下玻璃盏，坐到另一边，侧头冲Squalo促狭地挤眼睛。“除了剑术训练，你留下的那些资料我都看完了。近来城里栖息了不少野鸟，可惜……”他一撇嘴，挖了一调羹冷饮，冰凉的甜味慢慢化开，他舔舔牙尖，“阿纲没跟我们说过什么，他嘛总是怕我们担心。”他无奈摇头，一点笑意春雨般悄然消失，“那些面孔我都记得，我会注意戒备的。”

“如果没有资料，你能第一时间分辩出‘他们’？”

山本咬着银勺，“当然。”他皱了下鼻子，低头继续挖掘塌陷的甜品，“‘游戏’玩了那么久，那些家伙的味道，隔着三条街我都能闻出来。”

游戏。Squalo的目光短暂滑过年轻人沾着果酱的侧脸，勾了一下唇角。他还记得三年前那个午后，明媚春意中，男孩挫败不甘的眼神。但三个春假后，稚嫩的雨燕已经适应了整个荒野危机四伏的天空。

Squ你不尝尝吗？今天的柠檬可新鲜了。年轻人侧身舀了一勺冰品递过来，狭长的眼睛眯得弯弯的，全是讨人喜爱的笑意。鲛张口吞掉送到嘴边的食物，酸甜的凉意顺着舌尖淌到心头，他哼了声，抓起勺子，开始抢夺徒弟的甜品。

**

男孩对新游戏的沉迷并不出乎Squalo意料。

或许是剑客天生的强烈好胜心，也可能是被骤然抛进陌生水域后激发的危机本能，又或者只是因为他是山本武，Squalo太清楚那张无邪的面孔下藏着什么。

我不想再后悔。青涩的面孔在篝火与暗影之间，被雨淋湿的火光从裂开的唇角焚烧到淤青的眼尾。噼啪，枯枝断裂，火星爆粹。男孩仰起头来：

我已经决定了。

年长的剑客起身踢开灰烬，星与火同样奄奄一息。密林里有风哀鸣，但不是叹息，无论你斩断了什么，剑客都不需要叹息。

开始吧！

游戏的起点通常是四角广场。在国王们的注视下，守护者会用硬币决定新游戏的方向：旧城区的小巷或者火车站的人群；歌剧院的后台和小餐馆的厨房；码头某个守卫森严的仓库，港口深处最不起眼的一艘私人游艇。Squalo给出的讯息永远零星模糊，甚至夹杂着大量误导。男孩不得不将自身变成一只夜行动物，调动所有知觉，嗅探同类气息，分辩那些可能是神父、银行职员、流浪汉、街头艺人的“同行”们，学习追踪反追踪，分析黑暗的脉络，利用有限资源夺取最大的战果。

你一直在看着我吗？某个破晓，山本问，语气笃定。这一夜并不轻松，游戏中途出现了意外的参与者——太多阴影栖泊在这座城市中，也许不能怪他们，古老辉煌的彭格列家族如同王冠上那颗宝石，吸引着所有渴望依附或颠覆的黑暗生物。简直像抽到鬼牌。山本半真半假地哀叹，拿冰袋揉嘴角的淤血。Squalo你在看着我吧。他自顾自地重复，歪头冲着陷在沙发里擦剑的青年微笑。屋里没开灯，熹光像一只惨白的手，攀着半开的窗户探入。男孩的微笑泛着血气，他眨一眨眼睛，睫毛如同鸦翼，投下漆黑的影子。

“今天训练不错。小鬼，想吃点什么？”鲛若无其事地放下双刃剑，挽起袖口，朝他走来。 

“明知故问呢，老师。”山本哼笑，战斗掀起的欲望仿佛笼中飞鸟在胸膛中乱撞，他攥住Squalo的手腕，用指腹摩挲，金属、骨头、血肉，他低头将嘴唇停驻在粗躁的绷带上，亲吻脉搏跳动之处。

你在看着我吧？

Squalo始终没正面回答这个问题。

骤雨般的性爱间，鲨鱼蛮横地撕咬徒弟的嘴唇。被宠坏的男孩却发出满足的低笑，他握着青年膝弯，将他的双腿摆放成迎接插入的姿态，不紧不慢地操他。“你会看着我的。”山本轻声细语，阴茎在绞紧的肠壁内粗糙地来回捣弄。Squalo被撞得腰一次次弹起，再跌回床垫里。他的双腿架在徒弟肩膀上，随着对方每一次侵入而颤抖。闭嘴，小鬼。他想喝斥，却溢出不成调的呻吟。“你一直在看着我，对吧？”山本依然说得慢条斯理。男孩小幅度地摆动腰胯，让性器顶端抵着鲛的敏感处滑动。Squalo窒息般地抽气，过度快感令他眼前发花，才射过的阴茎又挺立起来，却空虚地吐不出什么。不，不要，够了。

“……但还不够。”山本托起银鲛下颌，亲吻他微张的双唇，另一只手掐着他的腰肌，狠狠往前一顶。Squalo骤然嘶哑地叫了一声，仰着脖颈咽下更多声响。男孩顺着他喉头的线条细细啄吻，一边有节奏地挺动，每次都插到最深再几乎全部抽出，阴茎翻搅着紧裹的软肉。他在里面射过一次，灌入的精液随着抽插再次溢出，混着润滑剂淌到鲛的大腿根，又把床单弄得一团糟。旧床垫一直往下陷，吱嘎声和潮湿的呼吸纠结成将人扯入深渊的藤蔓，偶尔几声细碎的呜咽，夹缠其中，像花蕊颤放。Squalo将半张脸埋入枕头与长发间，试图堵住更多声响。但他已被撞得完全畅开，尝到快感的身体只想被顶弄得更舒服。狂鲛哽噎着，无法克制地被每次抽插操出低叫。

“我做得还好吗？”而男孩明知故问，在贪婪的吞噬间索求更多宠爱，“看着我，Squalo，看着我。”鲛激烈地换气，掐着山本的肩膀艰难抬起身体，扑过去回吻那个得寸进尺的小混蛋。山本喘息微沉，顺势箍牢鲛的腰，浅浅地插弄几下，让龟头顶到穴内最正确的那个角度，才反复急快地凿弄起来。鲛没忍住叫了好几声，视野里一片模糊。他大口抽气，揪紧山本脑后的短发，报复般啃咬他的肩膀，让尖牙深深的陷进结实的肌肉里。男孩柔软的发尾摸起来像毛绒玩具，从脖颈滴落的汗珠有盐渍味道，鲛从眼尾余光里瞥见徒弟咬着牙关的侧脸，如玉石雕琢般的线条。

“Squalo要一直看着我。”山本附在鲛耳边，用无理取闹般地口吻说。他轻舔青年濡湿的睫毛，爱抚他左胸狰狞的伤痕，将红肿的乳头夹在指间玩弄。鲛锁紧眉头，逼近的高潮感无比磨人，他的阴茎挺翘着，精液滴得小腹上亮晶晶的，交叠在山本后腰的小腿挛缩着夹紧，酸麻感一直窜到足趾。“混蛋小鬼。”他哑声骂，攀住山本嶙峭的肩胛，让他一次比一次更粗暴地撞进身体里。Squ，Squ，Squ……山本急促又眷恋地低声喊他，像是要抓住几近失控的欲望里唯一的锚，但仍忍不住在那样的纵容中捣得更加凶狠。

“Squalo我喜欢你……”山本贴着鲛滴血似的耳廓呢喃，刻意放慢抽插的速度，好让身下的青年清楚记住每次被插入时那被撑开和填满的感觉。“好喜欢。”他吻鲛仰起的脖子，如吻一抹刀光，刀锋剔开他的喉咙，扎入心尖，他头皮发麻，血液汹涌沸腾。山本含住Squalo滚动的喉结，听到他来不及咽下的沙哑的叫床声——他的师长，他的情人，他的同类，因为他给予的爱欲而浑身泛红、颤抖，无法忍耐地呻吟渴求。他抹开鲛颈边的汗水，银色发丝黏在皎洁的皮肤上，山本张口衔住那一小片湿润的光芒，摁着鲛的肩将他钉进床垫里操，阴茎毫无章法地在湿热的穴里顶撞戳弄；又在鲛吃痛绷紧身体时，技巧地来回碾压让他最舒服的那个地方，直到青年彻底瘫软，只能爽快地大声叫出来为止。

山本射精时，Squalo再次痉挛着跌进高潮。他不知道自己发出了怎样的声音。欢愉的浪潮卷住他，将他抛起，撞向黑色峭壁。他碎成泡沫，又被捧进掌心。温热的呼息扫开流海，轻吻落在眉心。“看着我。”山本撒娇地说，用鼻尖蹭爱人的脸颊，“看着我，Squalo。”双眼潮湿发烫，鲛使劲眨了下。恍惚中他望见晨曦从窗格坠落到男孩后肩，珍珠色的光晕，仿若一双慵懒伸展的羽翼。

尾羽裁开沥青般的夜色，雨燕抬起翅膀，潮湿的羽毛闪着刀的锋芒，笔直冲上高穹。

军靴无声踩过修道院顶古旧的石板，雨顺着兜帽边沿淌落，打湿眉骨与眼睫。Squalo俯视远处狼藉的战场，年轻的猎手正肆无忌惮地搜刮战利品。一名漏网目标从后袭来，男孩也不回头，反手一掷，短刀在半空划出几圈弧旋后，刀柄重重击中偷袭者眉心。山本舒展身体，随手撩开额前溻湿的碎发。

十字架的阴影里，鲛咧开嘴。 

熟悉荒野的幼鸟才能活到最后。这座被诅咒与荣耀托起的古城下，永远不缺少冷枪暗箭。Squalo记得那些教训，他脚下踏过的每条道路都渗透了鲜血，大多数是暗算者们的，剩下的则是他所付出的代价。他不会忘记蜷缩在垃圾堆边调息，依靠痛觉保持清醒的滋味。喉咙里像吞了一把锈钉子，血从身体涌出的声音清晰单调。红月从陋巷细窄的天际窥探，冰冷得如同秃鹫静待死亡的目光，狂鲛扯起唇角，冲擦身而过的死神竖起中指，嘲笑所有杀不死他的废物。

非凡的利刃需要被血火粹炼。他始终如此确定。但可以减少不必要的损耗——至少，在那个天赋出众的天真小鬼身上。

第一个春假结束前，山本已经摸清了城里每条暗藏祸心的小巷街道，识别出肮脏墙面上涂鸦符号的真实意义。而在那些无需值夜，没有任务，又被琐碎的报告搞得心烦的夜，鲛会跟着他暗中观察。午夜的城市像颗芬芳诱人的烂水果，爬满了毒虫、扒手、妓女，皮条客和流浪汉。年轻的戴着棒球帽的东洋剑客抄着兜绕过他们，如同一只忘记季节的孤燕，独自飞越混浊的气流。偶尔男孩会驻足，望向虚无的夜色，鲛不清楚他在想什么。但他总能完成所有“功课”，带着情报讯息或者目标信物，回到Squalo安置他的那栋旧楼——懒得找钥匙，攀墙翻进阳台。鲛很想揪着他的耳朵大声问问你怎么就不能跟老子学点好的？但一想到会被那个小混蛋抓住把柄得意洋洋地说Squ你果然一直看着我呢，就暂时按捺住了教训人的念头。

“臭小子！”二楼的灯亮起来，一团柔软的橘黄。窗帘后人影若隐若现，鲛都能想象出那个小混蛋甩着湿漉漉的头发喝着牛奶晃来晃的模样，“啧，像次郎……”他咕嚷，伸手拂开雨水和发丝，转身朝没有灯光的黑暗中走去。

**

山本打开了灯。

“Squalo……”年轻人像个幼稚园老师那样拖长了语调，“虽然你戴眼镜的样子特别好看，但还是别在越来越黑的屋子里看文件了。”他将起居室的灯光调到更舒适的亮度，挽起散落的遮光帘。窗外是初春的黄昏，天空像调过头的鸡尾酒。乳白色的云从远方飘来，也许晚上会下雨。

“小鬼不要烦大人。”

“小鬼都比你这个‘大人'会照顾自己。”

“喂别忘了是谁在这栋房子里管了你三个春天。”

“那么，按照剑士公平手册，从现在起该由我照顾你了。”

“从没听说过什么手册。”Squalo终于抬起头，他摘下眼镜，和文件一同扔到咖啡桌上。“老子才不需要小鬼的照顾！”他按着眉心嘀咕，伸手去摸咖啡杯，还没碰到杯子柄就被山本飞快地抢走了。

“别瞪我。”敏捷的剑客说，“冷掉的咖啡又不好喝。等着，我再去煮一壶。”

等山本带着热咖啡和Ciarduna回来时，鲛已经收拾完了资料。他叼着桃仁卷，将死神的名单封进袋子里，口齿不清地说，“喂小鬼这该是你最后一个春假了。”

“很高兴你记着我的年龄。”山本回过头来，夕照从窗口迸裂，赤金的碎片从年轻人的发梢溅落到眼瞳，Squalo喜欢那仿佛凝固着火焰的琥珀，但并不打算说出来。年轻的守护者露出懒漫的笑容和一点点尖白的虎牙：“是呀。我快大学毕业了。”

**

天气开始干燥时，山本的首个特训假期也到了尾声。鲨鱼先生的临时“燕巢”成了毕业期的校舍：旅行袋和拉杆箱占踞了大块空地，沙发上堆着来不及收拾的卫衣和夹克，日本刀倒是被丝帛细致卷好了靠在桌边。无所事事的鲛决定退出混乱区，去给自己倒杯Grappa，山本急匆匆地跑过，“厨房里有干酪和生火腿……”男孩嚷着，尾音嗖的消失在楼梯上，几分钟后又抱着一摞显然被他遗忘了的课本冲下来，肩上还挂着条牛仔裤。Squalo捏着杯子坐到窗台上，一边叉干酪吃一边瞧着山本试图将一只大型鲨鱼抱枕塞进箱子里。“喂你，”他用叉子指指山本，疑惑地挑起眉毛，“干嘛非要把那玩意带走？”

“因为我想把西西里鲨鱼带回家。”山本大声说，同时宣布要把这只可爱的大鲨鱼一路抱到飞机上。

西西里独一无二的大白鲨扶额比了个小心老子砍死你的手势，“喂喂别犯傻，小鬼你可是二代剑帝的徒弟。”

“那我给你丢脸了么？”

“你很好！” Squalo答得毫不犹豫。随后他停顿几秒，像是掩示什么般补充，“我是说训练。”他喝了口酒，毫无必要地清清嗓子，“我是说，你对剑的态度！”鲛继续说，山本歪着脑袋盯着他瞧，唇角一点点翘起来。“老子是说臭小鬼这个假期你学得很快，但是以你的天赋来说这并不是终点，你还能成长得更好。”鲛一气呵成地咆哮道：“当然是得由我来教！！！”

“也就是说，”山本眯眼，阳光下Squalo银发闪耀到近乎扎眼，可他舍不得移开目光，“我可以期待下一个春假特训了？”

“喂这次你都没给食宿费。”

“我会打扫，清理和整修。”山本掰着指头，“饭也做的不错。最主要的是，特训时你也很兴奋。”山本狡黠地弯起眼睛：“Squalo你喜欢……教我，也喜欢和我战斗。”

“喂喂喂混蛋说话别他妈大喘气！！！” 鲛跳下窗台指着山本的鼻子凶巴巴地吼，脸颊莫明其妙发热，“啧臭小鬼老子是不是还得感激你？？”

山本笑出声来。“Squalo。”他低声说，几步跨过重重障碍物，握住鲛的手腕，轻轻将人拽入怀里，结结实实地抱住，“谢谢。”呼吸像蓬松的羽毛，搔得耳垂微痒，鲛忍着不让身体发颤。山本的气息里有冷雨和刀锋的味道，但体温和暖舒适，这让他闻起来更像春天的植物。“一直以来，所有的，谢谢你。”

“……喂别矫情。”鲛说，用不耐烦的语气分解喉咙里忽如其来的肿块，伸手把山本的头发揉得乱七八糟，“以后的训练只会更难，小鬼你到时候可别哭！”

男孩嘻笑带来的震动从紧贴的肩膀延伸到胸膛，像有只小鸟在那里扑棱翅膀。鲛挪动了一下，想脱离那个怀抱。但山本固执地拥紧他，Squalo生硬的站了一会，将右手搭到山本后颈上，“喂给我好好活着。”

“正是我想说的。”山本松开了手，但他们谁都没动，额头和鼻尖几乎相触。鲛把目光停留在山本的薄唇上，不合时宜地思索是从什么时候起这个小鬼长高到亲吻不再需踮脚尖的。“Stammi bene，Squalo。”小鬼郑重地低语。鲛稍微仰脸，让嘴唇贴着男孩的额头飞快擦过。

收拾完行李，山本打扫了所有房间。他的导师则负责将冰箱里剩下的食材做成一锅什锦杂烩炖饭，算是给徒弟饯行。他们在落地窗前就着斜阳吃晚餐，碟子们随意搁在地板上。酒柜里刚好还剩一支瓦尔波利切拉干红，Squalo当着某个未成年小鬼的面独自喝完。“小鬼就是小鬼！”鲛举起杯子，大声嘲弄只喝牛奶的男孩。晚霞正在褪色，最后那一点艳丽的血色似乎着落在了他的双颊上。鲛的领口畅开着，锁骨凹陷处盛满了山本留恋不返的目光。

夕阳彻底熄灭后，朦胧的细雨笼罩了整个旧街区。毗邻的屋檐下，灯光接连亮起，像一道道瘦弱的火焰，在雨织的捕梦网里燃烧。“雨什么时候会停？”山本忽然说，比起问句更像自言自语。

“……谁知道。”隔了一会儿，鲛才嘟囔。

山本安静地望着雨中的阳台。堇花和鸢尾在男孩的呵护下开得极好，花瓣摇曳好似舞裙。

“总之不是现在。”沉默快要压过雨声时，Squalo再次开口，晃着空酒杯往屋里走，“喂今晚我住这里。”他用不经意的语气说，没有转身，但就像能看到山本的表情似地，“闭嘴，这是我的房子，我想什么时候住下都行！”

男孩愣了几秒，轻轻摇头，让雨声吞掉低笑。 

山本很清楚Squalo不习惯留宿，就像他不习惯性以外的拥抱和亲吻。无论做爱时多酣畅餍足，结束后鲛都会很快的下床淋浴穿戴。有时候山本会故意缠着他，在浴室玩些别的花样。Squalo并不拒绝男孩恶趣味的小游戏，几次下来山本舍不得再折腾他，只是在黏稠水汽里搂着疲倦的银发青年温存地接吻。鲨鱼不能停止游动，是不是？偶尔山本会玩笑似地说，趴在床上，欣赏青年一件件穿上衣服。Squalo也许想过回答些什么，但最终还是抿紧了唇角，独自离开屋子里的床铺与灯光。鲛知道男孩会在阳台上凝望，他能感受到身后春雨般细腻的目光，但他从不允许自己回头。

“转过脸来，Squalo。”山本低喘着，在鲛汗湿的后颈留下一个吻痕，扳着他的肩膀，将正因高潮而脱力的人翻过来，“我想看着你的脸射。”

“想怎么做随你，但他妈的给老子闭嘴！”鲛咬着牙骂人。急雨击打着天窗，犹如失控的心率，银发青年赤裸的仰躺在灰白的月光里，在山本再次从正面插入时，攥紧床单弓起腰闷哼。山本凑过去吮咬鲛的锁骨与喉结，Squalo发出细小急促的吸气声，想咬住嘴唇，但山本更快地吻住了他，趁着喘息舔进他口腔里，搅出更多带着水声的气息。“小鬼……”鲛在亲吻间隙迷糊地低喊，散开的长发像月光下的雪。

“要叫我名字。”山本握着鲛精瘦的侧腰，收笼手指，确保会在那漂亮的腰肌上留下指印。“我明天就要回去了。”他特别委屈地小声说，大幅度地挺动起来，肉体碰撞的声音又快又急，“我想多看看你嘛，想…多记往一点……”

Squalo喘息着笑了一声。“喂臭小子，”他的喉结滑动着，嗓音早在给爱徒口交时就磨哑了，像混着砂糖的烈酒，“你有本事……”他皱起眉头，狠狠吞下一声发腻的呻吟，却伸手勾着自己的膝弯抬高一条腿，让山本可以操得更深更尽兴，“……就让老子记住。”

“…那我保准能得个满分。”山本被激得心口酥软，插在鲛后穴里厮磨的阴茎却涨得更硬，“Squalo老师~”男孩用甜腻的气声呢喃，忍着粗暴挺进的欲望，深深浅浅的缓慢抽动，让阴茎反复蹭擦过青年最喜欢被操到的地方。鲛立即难受地颤着腰深喘，他才射过，身体疲倦又敏锐，山本刻意的操弄将他慢慢推向干性高潮无休无止般的潮水中，被操舒服的后穴一直痉挛般紧缩，将进出的阴茎吸得更加肆意顶撞。好棒！山本低喘着夸赞，被潮热的后穴绞得战栗。“Squ是在舍不得我吗？”他问，摁着鲛发抖的腿根快速有力地浅插几次，龟头抵着脉体凿弄折磨。Squalo终于无法自抑地低叫起来，攥着那个小混蛋的手臂，溺水般大口喘气。“Ta……Take……”他不确定自己喊了什么，但山本掌握的节奏开始失控。“Squalo～”山本湿乎乎地舔咬青年侧颈，抚摸他紧绷的下腹和半硬着却射不出的阴茎，托着他的大腿将鲛折起来狠狠捣弄。“让我好好看看你。”他轻轻拉开鲛挡着眼睛的手臂，“Squalo也想看着我吧？”滚才不想！！鲛恼火地瞪着那张汗湿的无辜笑脸，男孩伸手抹掉他眼尾的湿润，贴近他的耳朵低声说：“听，Squalo，雨还没有停。”

Squalo听不见雨声，他甚至听不清自己的喘息。高潮仿佛一场海啸，狂鲛在暴雨的海中沉浮，雨水落到他灰蓝的眼睛里，他在失神的幻觉中看见燕子坠向海面，亲吻月光下苍白的浪花。

鲛在温暖的体温旁醒了片刻，迷茫地偏头寻找枕边人的容颜。山本的小臂枕在他颈下，他的手自然而然地环着男孩腰，毯子底下俩人的小腿交缠在一起，床铺和身体都干净清爽。Squalo依然没听到雨声，但从窗帘间隙溜进来的夜风的确带着暖洋洋的湿气。卧室仿佛埋在一团松柔的绵絮里，除了俩人的呼吸和心跳，其余都遥不可及。Squalo阖上眼，在另一个人怀里蜷起身体，让睡意再次抓住自己，不去想雨停了没有。

他始终不知道雨什么时候停的。但雨燕是在次日早晨离开巢穴。

山本轻轻滑下床时，Squalo就已经完全醒了。他没有动，闭着眼睛听山本蹑手蹑脚地去浴室，水流声沙沙的，很快又消失。男孩回到床边，鲛把大半脸掩在被子里，保持气息稳定。山本俯身，将临别的轻吻留在鲛露出的耳尖上。一阵窸窣，卧室门微响，接着是鞋底放轻踩过木质楼梯，拉杆箱轮子滑过地面，大门铰链发出短促一声，最后一切都安静下来。

鲛睁开眼睛，翻身下床，随手抓了件衣服走到窗前。雨停了，积水在窗台上汇成细小的溪流，燕鸟拍着翅膀飞往高空。春日清晨的天空犹如水晶剔透，刚苏醒的阳光因为一夜急雨而波光粼粼。铂金般的光芒浇在山本负刀的背影上，男孩只穿着白衬衫和牛仔裤，黑发还可笑地支棱着一簇。但他脊背笔挺，肩胛骨孤零零的耸立，这让他整个人看起来就像他的刀，绮丽、锋锐，冷峭。那只鲨鱼抱枕最后被放在旅行箱顶上，高傲地昂着脑袋，鱼尾巴一晃一晃，像个横扫千军的骑士。Squalo没发出一点声音，可他清楚少年剑客能察觉到二楼窗口俯视的目光，也确定出征的武士绝不会回头。出鞘的剑只能一往直前。他们同样清楚。

他们从来没有说过再见。

春雨如梦转瞬而逝，白昼静静延长。Squalo连续接了好几次任务，一架湾流G将他送往不同时区，基辅、布拉格、拉各斯，让一名寡头人间蒸发或者清扫一支小型私人武装。山本用一周一次的频率往他的邮箱——私人的那个——里投掷“垃圾信件”。内容只是问候、学业，烹饪和一些剑术上的请教，态度坦荡，即使落入别有用心的眼睛也不会招来怀疑。

但鲨鱼能准确捕捉到男孩大大方方藏起来的小心思。他打开附件里那张棒球队胜利合影；山本的站立姿态肩膀角度以及握着球杆的手势都显示出剑士才了解的语言。新的破突，但还不成熟。Squalo饶有兴趣地挑眉。“想用不完美的作品来挑战吗？狂妄的小鬼！”他坐在安全屋简陋的行军床上啃着军用干粮回复，研究照片中山本姿态透露的细节，计算新招式可能出现的偏差，兴致高昂得连罐头食品也变得不那么难吃了。新的邮件刚好在他离开前到达：“也许只是为了诱骗你放松警剔，而狂妄肯定是不小心跟你学到的坏毛病。”鲛笑得露出了尖牙，他调整好双刃剑，前往下一个目标所在地。

四月下旬，山本在发来的邮件里洋洋洒洒地探讨朗姆酒蛋糕的烘焙技巧，最后一小节中轻描淡写地提到，要是Squalo碰巧路过并盛可以来店里尝尝。山本还写到，父亲为你准备了一瓶大吟酿，做为一直以来教授我剑道的谢礼。他写：“最近少雨，但鱼脍和月光都很好。”

而等Squalo有空打开这封信时，已是五月。他从利马返回，带着南美的阳光、雨林的湿气，阵亡队员的名字以及完成清剿的反水家族名单。这场跨越国境的征战留给他的馈赠是至少五处新伤痕和如殓尸布般紧裹的死亡气息。鲛靠在真皮椅背上一口一口喝pisco，浏览山本关于蛋糕和清酒的委婉邀请函。烈酒里浸泡着血味，他在登机前就换了干净的新义肢，但Squalo知道，那种深入骨髓的血腥味并不会就此消失。鲛退出邮箱，拉下遮光板，熄掉灯光，将自己扔进黑暗里。反正时间已经过了。他在睡着前这么告诉自己，就这样吧。

回到巴勒莫后，Squalo假装忘记了那个私人邮箱。他汇报战果，处理死去下级的后事，着手挑选和训练新队员，代替混蛋老大出席无聊的酒会；束起长发，用昂贵的高定三件套裹住血光和煞气，捏着高脚杯穿过暗潮涌动的目光，冷淡地和同样点缀在金箔宝石中的克莫拉干部们谈论军火黑市上的新玩具。他接受了两次不同家族小姐的邀舞，懒得再敷衍第三位，趁着乐队换曲子闪去了花园。

南方的气温已经变暧，穿越海峡闯入城市的风像个热情粗犷的水手。小提琴再次响起，Squalo退到树冠的阴影里躲避女士们狩猎的视线，觉得自己像只被放进水族馆的观赏用鲨鱼。他扯松领口，长吁了一口气，将压在肺里的雪茄和香水味连同烦燥一起吐出。空气里花香袭人，盛大的灯火趁得夜空犹如深渊。鲛仰头寻找最后几颗黯淡的星子，忽然想起旧街区里被雨水淋湿的灯光，和开满鲜花的小阳台。

花枯了。

干瘪的植物从栏杆间伸出，像一只只乞求垂怜的手。所以我讨厌依靠别人才能活下去的废物。Squalo想，推开了大门。

旧寓所保持着新房客离开时的样子。鲛没开灯，穿过冰凉的客厅。空荡荡的沙发和咖啡桌浸没在黑暗中，没什么痕迹显示曾有个男孩在那里愁眉苦脸的赶作业。“抱歉，今天不能训练了，Squalo无聊的话不用留在这里。”山本对瘫在沙发上生闷气的鲛道歉，桌上摆着课本和零食。鲛不轻不重的一脚踹过去，“好好读你的书，小鬼。我高兴干什么都行！”山本无声的笑笑，单手握住鲛伸过来的足踝。Squalo搂着鲨鱼抱枕蜷在沙发里打瞌睡，迷迷糊糊感受带茧的掌心偶尔触摸脚踝，像温暖粗砾的海水轻拍鱼尾。

厨房的后窗半敞着，山本忘了从冰箱上取下来的小狗便贴被风吹落在地。“幼稚鬼。”Squalo嘟哝，将通往二楼的梯子踩得嘎嘎响。有一次，只有一次，他们差点被一边亲吻一边扔下的衣服绊倒在上面。“猜猜谁在腿软。”山本抵着鲛的唇微笑，抬起青年的腿，帮他彻底挣脱那条贴身的高定西裤。鲛粗鲁地握住山本的勃起，“喂不如赌谁更硬？”

月亮停泊在倾斜的天窗边，卧室的大床像一艘搁浅在月光海中的船，鲛还记得床单是木调洗涤剂的味道。他皱皱鼻子，一脚踢开落地窗，空气里盛满湿气，雨滴近在眉睫。鲛不记得第一滴雨是什么时候落下的，大概是某个傻乎乎的小鬼在滂沱水流中执拗地伸出手时飞溅的水珠。大雨应该清扫所有痕迹，但Squalo的确记得男孩每次望过来时明亮的眼睛和清澈笑意，记得逐渐从青涩到低敛的声音一直欣喜地呼喊他名字，一遍一遍，仿佛无尽的蒙蒙细雨，轻柔降临，但泛滥成河。

Squalo依然不知道雨什么时候会停。

但管他的。鲛抿了抿唇，摸出手机，拨通了那个单独分类，却没呼叫过几次的号码。

两次拨号音后，“Squalo。”天穹的另一端，山本武清晰地说。

雨落了下来。鲛听到沙沙的轻响，不止是雨，还有电流间男孩低微的喘息，就像被打断了晨跑，又或者只是因为激动。鲛想象着他在微弱的天光里握着手机，汗水在额头和睫毛上闪亮。

“Squalo……”山本再次轻喊，几乎像一声忧心的叹息。鲛盯着鞋尖上溅开的雨花，他仍不知道该如何回应那孩子快要藏不住的担心，就像不知道该拿那封过期的邀请函怎么办。他恼怒地收紧手指，认真思忖着要不要挂断或者索性把手机捏爆。

“Squalo是来突击检查的吗？”但山本只是这么说，语气已经换成了惯常的轻快，“还真是抱歉了，晨练项目是棒球而不是剑道哈哈哈哈。”

“喂喂喂混蛋小鬼！！！”

“剑术练习在晚上。”

“臭小子你最好别骗老子。”

“见面时试试手不就知道了？”山本在那头没正经地说，鲛慢慢放松下来，他用尖牙咬了咬下唇，‘喂老子的蛋糕和清酒呢？’

对方的呼吸变轻了点，随后又是雨水溅落般地笑声，“蛋糕早给阿纲他们分完了。”

“…喂！”

“但酒给你留着。”

“…啧。”

耳垂有些发烫，但鲛并没有移开手机。“我保证。”山本的声音像雨水般涌来，“下一次，任何时候，只要你路过并盛，都能享受到好酒和新剑式的招待。”

雨更大了，稠密绵长，在夜色里洇开后有种令人微醺的暖意，鲛用另一只手撑着微热的脸颊，“喂我随时会来检查。”他在随时上加了重音，“要是让我不满意……”

“就把训练量翻三倍。”山本替他说完，“毫无新意。Squalo不如想想怎么奖励我吧。”

鲛用鼻腔哼了一声。“喂小鬼。”他低吼。“Squalo。”那边传来轻缓的回音。他们同时沉静下来，两边的呼吸在电流和雨声里细微碰撞，最后默契地汇成一股。

“可别偷懒！”

“你也保重。”

狂鲛微微翘起嘴角。

Squalo最终带走了那些枯萎的植物。他告诉自己绝不是因为通话结束前小混蛋满怀歉疚的语气。是我没考虑周到，才让它们枯掉了。鲛嗤之以鼻，“喂别傻了。”他专业地查看尸体，“那些垃圾……花又没死。”山本在那边惊喜的低呼。鲛瞪着毫无生机的西西里鸢尾，仿佛用凶恶的目光就能让它们活下去，“是的，还活着。”他一口咬定，“行了，别哭丧着脸。我拿回队里让小鬼们帮你看着。”鲨鱼队长大方承诺，同时决定明天就让下属们去多找些长得一样的花回来。

小鬼就是麻烦！鲛懊恼地抱着蔫蔫的花，脚一勾“嘭”的关上大门。下一次，非得让他改掉天真的臭毛病。

**

无精打采的白玫瑰被放进宽口花瓶里。

“它们活不过今晚。” Squalo断定，咬了一口番茄，不太认真地叹气，“…喂我只是让你去买点番茄和洋葱……”

“卖不完会被丢掉，也太可惜了。”山本说，解开袖扣，将袖子挽到手肘。屋外下着雨，他的发梢湿淋淋的，“说起来，Squalo不是也挺会顾照花的嘛。”

鲛差点咬到舌头，他比了个别跟老子讲话的手势，转身回到厨房。山本将玫瑰和餐具摆放整齐，也跟着钻进了小厨房。

厨房里翻滚着油脂的味道。番茄和洋葱正在小锅里慢慢熬煮，难得二代剑帝有兴致做一道地道的西西里炖鱼。橄榄和水灵灵的蔬菜装在玻璃碗里，等着淋上调好味的油醋汁。山本哼着歌把裹满面包屑软奶酪葡萄干松仁的旗鱼卷和腌火腿片一起塞进预热好的烤箱里。剩下的乳清和奶油加上利口酒刚好用来做一个迷你卡萨塔，山本将蜜渍柑橘皮和樱桃点缀到最上面。

“完美。”他说，舔掉手指上的奶油，像个艺术大师般审视自己的作品。年轻人料峭的腕骨从敞开的袖口露出，直到小臂部份都贴着医用胶布。山本没提过原因，仿佛只是遇到了一起烹饪事故。Squalo同样没问多余的问题，即使他知道那是新任雨守在几日前某次“实习”时收获的纪念品。

“无足轻重的小问题。”总部古宅被树荫吞没的走廊里，帽檐下看不清表情的第一杀手轻松评价，“他比我预期中成长的更好。不过，”曾经的小婴儿玩味地停顿了一下，“有时我都搞不懂你是太严格，还是太宠他了。”

枝桠摇晃，但听不见风，古堡像一个巨兽吞噬掉所有声音。而Squalo能听到左手金属齿轮慢慢咬紧的声响，那是剑客面对强者天然而生的战意。“我的弟子，”他平静地回答，挥了挥手里的报告书，和西装革履的男人擦身而过，“不劳你费心。”

最强杀手也许笑了，也许没有。鲛快步走过长廊，隔着玻璃，被树叶绞碎的阳光毫无温度，仿佛子弹射出时一般雪亮。

守护者是独立的。鲛非常清楚。而彭格列与瓦利亚之间独特的平衡更加微妙。不要离得太近。Squalo再次提醒自己，他所作的一切，只是想看看那只幼燕最终可以飞得多高。仅此而已。

“Squalo。”他的弟子说，从料理台边向他挨近，“没关系。”年轻人说，将掌心覆在那只戴着手套的右手背上。鲛这才意识到自己正握着山本受伤的那只手臂，他飞快地放开，但山本已蜷起手指，牢牢地攥住了他的手。“今晚开一支Sassicaia吧。”他轻松地说着完全不相关的话题，“我陪你喝。”

手心的热度透过皮革，骨与肉像一张坚韧有力的网，Squalo反手扣紧，“喂哪次不是小鬼你看着我喝完？”银鲛向黑色的燕子靠近，“啧到最后你都没喝一口。”

山本搂住鲛的腰，“讲道理，Squalo。”他将低语停在青年唇边，“我甚至记得第一次在你嘴里尝到威士忌的味道，那时我才十六岁。”

“见鬼，听起来像老子在犯罪。”

“不。”年轻人说，拇指轻按鲛的唇角，“我才是勾引人的那个混蛋。”

鲛嗤笑，“行吧。”他说，拽住山本的衬衫，将他扯近，“混蛋、暴徒，恶人。”他盯着那双天真又冰凉的眼睛，露出狂徒的利齿，“我，我们本来就是。”

“所以，庆祝一下？”

“为了什么？”

“最后的春假？我的毕业？还没停的雨？我们干的坏事？”

“我喜欢最后那个。” Squalo表示，在山本微微低头时，握住他的后颈，凶狠地吻过去。

几分钟之后，剑豪们会因为尖叫的炉子而手忙脚乱一阵。但此时此刻，夜雨在窗边轻柔叹息，橘色的灯光像童话般甜蜜，食物丰满的香味将小厨房裹成一个欲望的茧，东洋剑客与他心爱的银发导师懒懒地贴在一起，轻抚对方手臂，闭上眼睛，享受彼此的气息，尽情地接吻。

全文完


End file.
